wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Beast
This character belongs to InterGalacticFly! Do not tamper with character or coding!! ♣|He|Framed|Ice|♣ He's so burly... And large... I wonder if they would let us cook him over a fire if we asked? ~Feeder --------''Appearance''------- Nivean is a Golem sized IceWing, being nearly a whole head taller than the average dragon of his age. You wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him though, his back is worn and beaten and his neck droops from the weight of his head. A slouch that gives the appearance of a tiny defenseless animal ready to face it's doom. his snout is broad and outfacing giving Nivean the appearance of a tired wolf or other canine, a face in a state of constant indifferent frown. His scales are a dull off-white, with a texture of something that looks a whole lot like old chalk. His underbelly gradients into a very soft indigo color, the large scales protruding downwards as the go down his stomach. His eyes are soft although beady and are obscured by the gray dust that sticks to his scales like glue. His horns (the left of which is broken) and talons are a dark grey color as well as the tip of his snout. the undersides of his wings are another shade of worn indigo but seem dark, dirty and shriveled because of the dust and dirt and undernourishment that he receives. A range of scars cover his body and come in many shapes. From tiny bite marks to long zigzagging streaks of broken flesh (most of which are on his tail). Nivean has worn a number of different types of shackles and chains in the years but he most commonly wears a large black iron ring around his neck that displays eight obsidian rings on it. He is also seen wearing a horn shackle on top of his broken left horn. That stupid creature is a wretched scourage to us all... Makes for good entertainment though. ~Someone from the arena --------''Personality''------- Nivean is a very quite dragon. He is sort of curious he doesn't really care much for things that don't concern him but he would ask you a question if he could. He finds his situation horrible, He can't run or hide or scream all he can do is wait... And wait and wait. For what, he doesn't know. Maybe for death or maybe for a way to express himself. Could be either one at this rate. Murderer Murderer Murderer! You killed her, I know you did. ~Queen Moraine --------''History''------- Sed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit, sed quia non numquam eius modi tempora incidunt ut labore et dolore magnam aliquam quaerat voluptatem. Ut enim ad minima veniam, quis nostrum exercitationem ullam corporis suscipit laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariatur? Nivean the fool is what they should call you, it'd be more fitting. ~Fox --------''Present''------- Sed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit, sed quia non numquam eius modi tempora incidunt ut labore et dolore magnam aliquam quaerat voluptatem. Ut enim ad minima veniam, quis nostrum exercitationem ullam corporis suscipit laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariatur? The Beast doesn't see that many dragons besides us and the prisoners nowadays. ~Guardian --------''Relationships''------- Queen Moraine-Nivean always saw Moraine as a mother figure to him. He always found her kindness and generousity something to die for and many could agree with this fact. But, when she found her only daughter dead and accused him of the ghastly murder Nivean's mind was violently reminded of the fact that this dragon wasn't his mother, and she certainly didn't care about what happened to him after what she thought he had done. The Fox-The strange dragon is stuck in the dungeon just like Nivean is. Nivean is slightly wary of him but enjoys when the dragon talk's to him... Or perhaps he is talking to the walls and Nivean is simply eaves dropping...But, either way Nivean finds his company bittersweet. He can barely see in the dark of his cell but knows that the dragon is warmer in color than most IceWings and the dragon has never told Nivean his name so, he chooses to simply call him 'The Fox' in his head. He does find it strange how Fox seems to know who he is but he supposes that probably everyone in the kingdom knows who he is by now. The Guardian-WIP Feeder-WIP Prince Serac-WIP Prince Fractal-WIP Princess Rimaye-WIP I believe that someone has requested a picture of The Beast... Now how strange is that! ~Firn --------''gallery''------- 09703E4F-8119-44A5-B44A-EAA38DEEDEAF.jpeg|By Salvation! TY!! WIN_20181123_23_09_38_Pro_(2).jpg|Original image by me! Lup.png|Chibi By TideWeaver! TY!! Beast again.png|Headshot reference Screen Shot 2019-05-20 at 12.31.10 PM.png|By Delta!! TY! Beast.jpeg|By Element! TY!! Category:IceWings Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males